The Devils Valley Deaps
by loving'it4321
Summary: After Kazemaru left the team, they decided to have a 30 days break, and everyone have to train their own skills, so Endou decides to go on his own to the Devils valley, but after some days he discovers the Aliea facilities, where he finds the totally beat up Reize, dumped because she failed her job at aliea, Endou decides to help her! Endou X female Midorikawa. Requested by Jameis!


**Hello everyone, this is a story request from Jameis, I really hope you all like it!**

**Jameis! I really hope it meets your expectations :$ because I don't know if it's good enough, well anyways thanks for requesting and I hope you all enjoy this story-!**

**Have fun reading minna! ;)**

* * *

ENDOU'S POV:

* * *

We lost him because of those aliens, I was thinking we never could win, but I'm wrong, I just have to prove Kazemaru that we can beat those aliens, and that there will be an end, we are going to win all our teammates back-!

"So Endou, you're in again?!" Hitomiko said looking at me with her usual glance.

"Sure, We are going to beat Gran, and all the other teams that are coming!" I said excited, though.. of course I wasn't sure if I did the right thing, but one thing I was sure about, I would never give up-!

"Good! Well, does anyone else want to quit, now is your time!" Hitomiko announced, but the eyes of all my team mates were full of fire and determination, they knew for sure that they would once make an end to the devil action from aliea academy, just as me!

"Okay-! This is a good new step, but as you all know, we are not strong enough to beat them yet!" Hitomiko said, what made the determination go again a little unsure..

"That means we just have to train more!" Kidou said.

"Indeed." Hitomiko agreed.. "That's why I set up a break from 30 days, so you can improve your own skills. We go camping in the woods, and from there, each can follow his own training, this way we will not get attacked by Aliea academy, and then you can show me the result of your training, do you think you will reach that goal?!"

"HAI-!" everyone replied. "Good! Then get your bags, we'll go tomorrow morning." She replied and then everyone departed to their own home, packing their needs.

So also I headed to home, mom had made dinner, and after that I went to pack my bag, after all that was done, it was already night, so time to sleep, because I'm not really good in getting up early, so I needed my night rest..

But before I went to bed, I always like to look at the stars for a while, to clean my mind.. so just as always I headed to my window, and looked at the crystal clear sky filled by beautiful stars..

'_What actually happened to Gemini Storm? They looked really frightened that day, and what about... Reize.. well I should not care about that, but still.. somehow I can't stop thinking about the consequences they went through, I.. I want to know. Aah... well maybe someday I'll find out..' _

After some time staring I went to lay in my warm bed, and after some minutes I fell asleep..

* * *

_That morning:_

* * *

I woke up from the annoying sound of my alarm.. I stoop up, and dressed myself, I grabbed my stuff, eat my dinner, said goodbye, and then headed to the Inazuma Caravan, Were everybody was already waiting for me..

"G-Gomen minna, I'm a little late.." I gasped, because I run the whole way from home to here..

"Hihi Endou, you're always late!" Touko giggled.. "Uh hehe, I know!" I smiled awkwardly while scratching the back of my head..

"Everyone here!?" Hitomiko asked..

"Hai Kantoku!" We all replied! "Then we're ready to go, everybody get in!"

And we did as told, and after some hours travelling we reached the forest, then we walked for a little bit and after that we set up our camp.. but I had something else in mind, we had to train apart right?.. but I had nothing here to train with.. so I went to Hitomiko..

"Hitomiko-Kantoku?" I asked.. "It's okay Endou!" she replied.. what made me look confused her way.. "H-Heh?"

"You can go where you want, I won't stop you, as long as you are back in thirty days with results, then I'm fine with everything!"

"Really!?"

"Yes.."

"Thanks Kantoku!" I replied and headed back to my stuff to gather it all.

"Endou? What are you doing?" I heard Aki ask, I looked up and saw her heading my way..

"I'm going to train somewhere else." I replied with a smile..

"Then what did you had in mind!?"

"Well, there is a place I used to train when I was a kid."  
"Hihi, and where is that special place?"

"It's in the devils valley deaps.. I have found there an abandoned house, what I rebuild a little, so a perfect place to train for thirty days.."

"E-Endou.. The devils valley? B-But that's way too dangerous, you will die there, all those wild animals, there is no living soul, ever entering or leaving the Valley.. Y-You will die there!" Aki softly replied and I could written the concern on her face..

"Hey-! I've been there before and nothing happened to me right, I will be fine!" I said and lay a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"B-But~.."

"I'm fine Aki!" I smiled..

'_Should I tell her? Maybe she will be less worried, NO! I can't tell anyone, it's a secret, she just have to accept it, besides.. I know I'm fine myself, and I've been there before, I'm one the top of the wild game hunters, so I'll be fine.. I just can't tell her, how am I going to make her clear that I'm fine!'_

"Okay-! I get you!" she suddenly said.

"Heh?"

"Just promise me you come back in one piece, Okay!?"

"Promised Aki, then I'll see you in thirty days, BYE!" I said while walking away and before I disappeared out of sight, she screamed "GOOD LUCK ENDOU!"

I had to travel a whole day to reach the valley, but it was worth it, before I entered to valley I decided to rest some time, because it was indeed a deathly valley, you could get killed easily, and one thing I learned from being a wild hunter is that rest is very important.. so I lay down on the ground, used my bag as pillow and closed my eyes for a few hours..

After those hours of rest I pulled myself together, and grabbed my knife.. then I entered the deadly valley.

Much people know me as the always cheerful, never giving up boy, but I also have a serious side, I killed many dangerous animals, what made me become number one wild hunter of Japan.. but I decided not to tell anyone, it's a secret only I know, and of course the people of the hunters society.

The valley was a very dark place, I was made a hunter very early in my life, and when I was seven they send me to the valley to test my strength, I found there an abandoned house what I recovered as hiding spot and rest place. Though I've not been there for quite I while I still knew the way to the house exactly.

After a hour travelling I arrived, and opened the door which creaked terribly. I almost choked because of all the dust and then looked for my training schedule I used back in those days..

It was a schedule meant for hunter training, but with some little adjustments it could also be used for soccer practise..

After a while I found it and read through it, I used the same handwriting as my grandpa used for the techniques.. so it couldn't be read by anyone else except for me.

I started with the first day training and headed to the waterfall, it was a another hour travel, but the journey was a training itself already.. because I got attacked at least three times that trip.

When I arrived I started my training, the training was meant to make my biceps stronger, the make stronger attacks, but it also helpful for stopped a ball.. so I had to climb up to the fall, I used to come half way, buy today I would reach the very top.. so I started my first day of training!

* * *

**That was chapter one, I have no idea how many chapters will follow..**

**Jameis, I really hope you liked it! :$ because I have no idea if this is what you had in mind.. I'm sorry if it sucks..**

**And everyone else, I hope you all liked it, and please leave a review! :D**


End file.
